Internal
by YellowShadess
Summary: Apart of the Alphabet Series. Brennan is having some abdominal pain and Booth is there to take care of her. This story is set in season 3.


**Hey guys! YellowShadess here with a one shot! I started a series based on the alphabet but with school starting I will have to stop writing for a while so I've decided to post these stories as single one shots instead of chapters.** **Brennan is having some abdominal pain and Booth is there to take care of her. This story is set in season 3. Here we go!**

* * *

 _I- Internal_

Brennan crawled into bed at the crack of dawn. The sunlight shown through her blinds gave her a massive headache. The pain in her abdomen grew more and more as time went on and at this point she couldn't handle it. She spent the better part of the night vomiting and trying to relieve the pain. As she laid in bed her mind began to race as to what was causing this internal pain. The pain was so unbearable that she couldn't think of a reason for all of this pain. She laid in bed until 7 am when she was expected to get up and get ready for work. She effortlessly threw the covers off of her and tried to sit up. As she sat up the pain rippled through her body and forced her to cry out,

"What is wrong with me!?" She knew this was serious and she only had one person in mind to call for help. She slowly turned to her bedside table and grabbed her phone. She clicked speed dial and put the phone to her ear. She tried to control her breathing while the phone rang. She thanked god when she heard his voice,

"Hey Bones! I was just about to call you to see if you wanted breakfast." He said cheerfully. She groaned and cried out in pain. His demeanor changed quickly.

"Bones?! Whats wrong?" He asked frantically. She was breathing heavy when she began speaking,

"B-Booth! I-I-I didn't know *grunts* who else to call... Ugh god!" She could hear him shuffling in the background,

"Bones, where are you?! I'm coming." He said. She groaned in pain and spoke,

"I-I'm home. Booth! The pain is-is un-n-nbearable! I can't.. UGH.. can't move or think!" She cried out in pain. She heard the door slam and her partner speaking,'

"Don't worry Bones! I'm on my way. Sit tight." She heard a click and she threw her phone on her bed. She focused on her breathing and made sure she didn't pass out until Booth got to her. What felt like an eternity later she heard sirens outside her house. She thanked her lucky stars that she had a partner like Booth. She heard her door swing open and him calling her name

"Bones! Where are you?" He yelled. He heard a groan coming from her bedroom. He ran the short distance from her front door to the bedroom. He threw the door open and found her in fetal position on her bed. He put the light on and ran to her side,

"Bones! Oh god. Whats wrong?" He kneeled before her. He pushed the hair from her face and saw the pain she was in. Sweat poured down her face as she groaned in pain.

"Booth! Ugh... I didn't know who else to call! I-I don't know what's wrong! I w-woke up with pain in my abdomen. It got worse ... Ughhhh... and worse." She cried out in pain. Booths eyes widened,

"Okay Bones, I'm going to check to see where it hurts okay?" He asked. She nodded. He forcefully moved her hands from her stomach and began to move up and down and apply pressure. She only whimpered until he reached her lower abdomen; he applied pressure that had her scream out in pain. His eyes widened and he quickly apologized,

"Bones. You could have appendicitis." She groaned and looked at him,

"How could you know that?" She asked.

"Because I had it when I was 25. The pain, nausea and vomiting. Wait, did you throw up?" All she could do was nod. He nodded

"Booth, there is something seriously wrong though. The p-pain isn't supposed to.. Ugh.. be this bad! I can barely mo-ove." She cried

"Right, we need to get you to a hospital right now." He said. She nodded. He bent down and picked her up bridal style. The sudden movement cause her to cry out once more. He quickly apologized as he grabbed the essentials and quickly got her to his SUV. As he drove, sirens on and at full speed, he saw her start to drift off,

"Bones no! Do not go to sleep now! Talk to me Bones." He said frantically. She jolted awake and cried out again,

"Booth. It hurts so bad. I-I'm scared." He looked over at her and saw big tears rolling down her face. He grabbed her hand and kissed it,

"It's going to be okay. I promise." He pulled up to the emergency room and quickly got her inside calling for help. He placed her on the gurney. He told the doctors of her abdominal pain. Once her head hit the pillow on the gurney she passed out from the pain. He tried to wake her up but she wasn't coming to. He was stopped by a nurse when they reached a restricted area. The nurse showed him to the waiting room and told him the doctor would be out shortly. In that time he decided to call everyone and let them know. A few moments later a doctor came out to speak to Booth,

"Hello, I'm Dr. Wyatt. I'm looking after Temperance, I understand you brought her in?" He asked. Booth nodded and spoke,

"Yes. She's my partner. She called me crying this morning about pain she was suffering from. When I got to her house she was in bed crying in pain. I rushed her here." He said. The doctor nodded and spoke,

"Its a good thing you got her here. She is suffering from Severe Appendicitis. If you got to her even an hour later her appendix would have burst and she would have died. She is being prepped for surgery now. It should only take an hour or so. We will monitor her carefully. I will come get you when everything is done and she is in recovery." Booth nodded and thanked the young doctor. He sat down in the chairs and waited. The squint squad sent their love and support to Brennan. Angela wanted to be there for her friend but Booth insisted that she stayed at the lab and worked on the case they were currently working on. Everything was going to be okay. The doctor came out and brought Booth back to Brennan's room. He walked in and saw her laying in bed asleep. She got a lot of her color back considering she just got out of surgery. She laid in bed unconscious with a nasal tube on her face to help her breathe. The doctor said that she should be awake within the hour. Booth took the seat next to his partner and watched her sleep; hoping she would be awake soon. Some time went by with him still watching her she had finally woken up,

"Booth?" She said weakly. He smiled at her,

"Hey Bones. How do you feel?" He asked. She sighed and spoke,

"Sore and tired. What happened? All I remember is calling you." She said. He inhaled and spoke,

"I rushed you to the hospital. You had severe appendicitis. If you called me an hour later you would have died. You're okay now." He said. She smiled weakly at him. The doctor came in and spoke to the pair. Brennan could be discharged the next day. She needed to rest for a couple of weeks so she could recover. She was very upset about missing time in the lab but it was doctors orders.

Throughout Brennan's recovery Booth was always by her side helping her. He made sure she would recover and be out in the field with him again.

* * *

 **Okay guys I hope you enjoyed this story! Check out my page for more stories! See ya on the flipside guys! -J.A.**


End file.
